Out sick
by Satisfactionnotguaranteed
Summary: Neal Caffrey finds himself sick and does his best to keep it under wraps! Afterall, cons don't get sick right? This can't be good for business. Parental Peter themes. Completely horrible summary, but a fun read! Hope you like it. Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

A trademark grin played at the mouth of a particular reformed con artist. Things had gone as planned, though it had been tight. Very tight. In fact, it was one of the more close stash-n-dash jobs he'd done. Of course he was normally never worried too much, it wasn't difficult to get in and out, but the issue had been Peter. The damn guy, he was good, and he didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. Thankfully the agent had taken the bait and locked him away in the holding room, too far away from the penthouse to be considered a suspect should anything...strange..happen right? Like perhaps replacing a very valuable Degas with an expertly made fake. No way he could have gotten it done, at least thats what Peter would believe, and thats all that mattered. Thank the Greek Gods Mozzie had been able to jam the elevator, otherwise things would have gone very differently. Still, it was over now.

Neal made his way into a shop and grabbed a bottle of wine before heading back to June's.

"Hello June." Caffrey smiled with his usual air of regality as he set the bottle on the table before her.

The woman happily accepted it with pleasant surprise. She had just been sitting at the patio table enjoying a book and the gentle breeze when her mischievous casanova had slipped in. He was a good man, despite his history and questionable hobbies.

"How was work today?" She asked as she watched him pour her a glass. For some reason Neal was never afraid to tell her how he really felt. As long as it didn't put her in any kind of danger.

He tilted his head to the side a little with a bit of an exasperated gleam in his cerulean eyes. "It was good. A bit...eventful, but good." He smiled. He narrowed his eyes a little in amused confusion as the woman before him laughed just a little with another drink of her coffee.

"What?" He questioned, trying to place why she would giggle at his statement.

She raised a brow and leaned forward, all kindness and knowing in her expression. "I know that look. Byron invented that look.." She paused to laugh again and admire the man before her. "I'm sure your heart raced today at some point. But I won't pry, the less I know right?"

Neal hung his head for a brief moment before smiling back at her in defeat, she was sharp that was for sure.

"I don't know what you mean." He confirmed with a smirk and a perfectly timed wink. "I'll see ya June."

With that he stood, adjusting his suit just slightly to fix the bunching around his shoulders from leaning in his chair.

"Wont you stay? It's a nice evening and I know how you like to unwind after work."

He shook his head politely. "Nah, thanks. I'm a bit tired, like I said, eventful day." With that he gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and turned to head back inside and to his room.

"Alright, goodnight dear."

"G'night."

* * *

It was just shy of three a.m when Neal woke up, drenched in sweat despite sleeping shirtless and having the bedroom window cracked open a good two inches. A groan escaped his body when he tried to turn over, there was no helping it, he had to get up and replace his sheets, they were soaked. Figuring he was just experiencing a freak effect from the wine, he made his way to the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass of water. The coolness soothed his throat which he hadn't realized was tight and felt swollen. Could it be...that he was getting sick? Not him, not the infamous con artist that evaded the FBI easily for years. Easily enough that is. Neal Caffrey didn't get sick, it just didn't happen. He was the epitome of health, fit, showered every day, exercised with how much he walked back and forth around the city, and ate a healthy enough diet. Still, this felt like more than a bad batch of wine. With that thought in mind he made his way over to the thermostat that hung on the wall. The numbers showed him that his home was a comfortable sixty-eight degrees. Hardly warm enough to cause him to break out in a violent sweat while he slept. With a sigh he rubbed his head. His body felt heavy, his neck was sore, so without caring to change the bedding, he just fixed his blankets and flipped his pillow, not bothering to cover up. Laying on top of the bedding was soothing, the window cooled the surface and beckoned him to sleep once more.

Six-thirty came around faster than he'd hoped, this time however he found he was freezing. Chills rattled through his body as he pulled himself to his feet. Dizziness barged into his head as an unwelcome guest.

"Damn..."He muttered under his breath and decided that the best fix for this would be a hot shower and some fresh coffee. Opening the door to the bathroom was comforting as most of the heat from the vent was trapped inside. He shivered as he took a look at himself and found he was definitely flushed. Not only that but his normally smooth skin felt oily and clammy from last nights sweat.

With a faint squeak, the knob for the tub turned and unleashed a refreshing stream of warm water. Carefully stepping into the shower Neal absorbed the warmth that massaged his sore muscles and allowed himself to relax.

* * *

The loud thrumming of water falling against the tub and the not so warm water that drowned his flesh came to his attention, opening his eyes he let the light adjust in his vision. Confusion flooded his mind as he realized he was sitting at the bottom of the tub, body more sore than ever and leaning against the cool wall. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but at some point he'd fallen asleep. Quickly he clambered back onto his feet and turned off the water before it got any colder. Shivering a bit he stepped out and wrapped himself in his towel. Panic set in as he rushed out of the bathroom to be greeted by much cooler air and his clock. Looking at the time he panicked even more. It was seven-forty-five. Meaning he had less than twenty minutes to get ready and get to the office.

After scrambling to get dried off, dressed and presentable he dashed out the door.

* * *

"You're late." Peter halfway scolded, but was more curious as to why. This was Neal. He wasn't the 'late' type. Because 'late' raised questions, and there was nothing Caffrey hated more than questions.

"Yeah.." Neal responded but in his jumbled up mind he just sort of smiled awkwardly and couldnt get any explanatory words to surface. Peter tilted his head just a little and did that 'thing' with his mouth that was a dead give away that he was suspicious.

"You wanna tell me why?"

And there were the hands on the hips. They were bound to show up, like the trademark of a disapproving parent looming down at a kid who skipped class. He was such a stiff, but Neal had grown used to it for the most part.

Neal shook off his headlight stare and came up with a worthy excuse.

"Yeah sorry, I spilled coffee on my suit this morning and had to change."

Peter was not convinced. Neal took a hitched breath and broke eye contact glancing around the room attempting to seem casual.

"And that took you so long because...?"

Peter just had to pry, he couldnt accept a perfectly believable answer. Neal was not in the mood to play con man for once, he felt like trash and just wanted his fed friend to give him stats on their case.

"Well its a vintage Devore and a gift from June, I had to take it to dry cleaning."

Peter raised a speculating brow but just sighed, nodding ever so slightly in acceptance. He turned and made his way towards the stairs, expecting Neal to follow, which he did. Taking a seat beside Jones and across from Diana, Peter began to brief them on the case and the latest findings. Neal leaned back in his chair and found it very hard to focus. On and on, case this, fraud that, undercover here, wingman there. It just wouldnt end. Suddenly peters stern tones snapped him out of his daze.

"Am I boring you?..." He questioned. Neal blinked a time or two and sighed, leaning forward.

"No, No. Just thinking about the case."

Jones was curious, Neal wasnt on his game today, so that meant he was up to something. Didnt it?

"Good then you can tell me what I was just saying."

Again, not in the mood. Neal lifted an annoyed hand and locked eyes with his handler. "Are we in elementary school?"

Peter was not pleased.

"What did I say?" It was more firm this time, a demand. Neal looked away with a huff, Peter wanted to take it as a respectful submission but if he knew Neal, he knew it was more of a gesture that said quite plainly 'piss off'.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Diana asked, her tone sliced the surrounding air and Jones knew it was time to clear out.

"Yeah. Give us a bit." Burke agreed, never taking his eyes off Caffrey.

Silence was thick until the door closed with their coworkers finally on the other side, then again for a minute or so.

Finally the tension broke through to Neal. "What?"

Peter sighed and stood beside his delinquent and looked down upon him with not angry, but prying eyes. "Out with it."

Neal sent his hands out suggestively. "What do you wanna hear Peter." It wasnt common for Neal to lose his cool, collected charm. He wouldnt have been able to con his way out of anything today, not with how he was acting.

"Youve had nothing but attitude all morning, and I can tell something is wrong." He explained, this time taking a seat beside his friend to seem less of a threat. " Neal I'm here for you."

Caffrey sighed once more and debated telling Peter.

"If you dont tell me I'm gonna assume you are caught up in something illegal...and your better judgment is getting to you." The older man smirked which got him a highly irritated look from Neal. "What?" He snickered just a bit, trying to play good cop.

Realizing that this was Peter and Peter never quit, he decided to save himself an extra headache.

"Ive been...feeling a bit off today okay?" He managed to say, but with that decided he needed to get back to work and moved to stand. He may have left the room had Peter not placed a firm hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to take his seat.

"Off?"

"Yes, off." There was another hint of impatience.

"Neal..." Pause. "Are you sick?" Burke asked with surprise. Neal just sort of crumbled beneath the assumption. The very sound of it was embarrassing, why did the man have to know everything.

"No. No, of course not. I just added a bit too much creamer to my coffee. I'm fine." He persuaded. Peter decided to let up a little and allowed the man to stand. Neal seemed relieved, like an animal escaping the clutches of a predator.

"I'll see ya after lunch." Neal said and managed to pull off his suave grin, briskly leaving the room without a sound.

Peter watched him as he left, still curious.

* * *

That evening Neal showered again, for good measure and to wash any invasive bacteria from his body. He made some basic soup and tried to eat but his appetite just wasn't kicking. Though he managed to down a few bites before dumping the rest. Once nine p.m came around Mozzie decided to let himself in, finding his friend asleep against the table and his left hand resting in a goopy pool of burnt sienna.

"Neal?" He addressed, said man gasped and pulled his face from the table, a red imprint left on his skin from the prolonged contact. "I'm guessing you didnt drink yourself to this state?.." Mozzie suggested as he pointed out Neals mostly untouched glass. Welcoming himself to the table he picked up the bottle of Chateau and poured himself some.

"Moz?" Neal questioned.

"I think so?" He responded which earned him a bit of a glare. "Trying out finger painting?"

Caffrey finally noticed the paint all over his hand and grimaced, taking his rag and attempting to get the majority off.

"Sorry Moz. Guess I was tired." He laughed but was surprised in himself.

Neal stood and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands better and use a dab of paint thinner to erase the evidence from his fingernails.

"Whatcha need Mozzie?"

The bald man shrugged and seemed perhaps offended. "Nothing mein friend. Just came by to take up in leisurely conversation"

"You mean drink my wine."

"You say po-tay-toh I say po-tah-toh..." Again with a shrug. Neal just shook his head in grim acceptance, Mozzie was a different one, that was for sure.

"Look I'm gonna get some rest, I'll see ya tomorrow Moz." Neal dismissed with a content grin.

Mozzie nodded and grabbed the bottle before he left, that man was lucky to still have his liver intact with how much he drank in his down time, which was all the time. Neal breathed a heavy sigh at being alone once more, was best to keep his problems to himself.

...

By the time sunrise painted pink and orange on the horizon, Neal had already been awake for two hours. Coughing hard enough to make his body tremble and his head throb. He'd made a pot of coffee to try and sooth his symptoms but it did little more than burn his already hot throat. He couldnt go in to work like this, Peter would be on him like a cat on a mouse. He could just imagine Elizabeth fretting over him like a sickly child.

He raised an exhausted arm and scratched the back of his head, he needed a remedy and fast. Just then though a knock rapped at the door, tension like a tought rubber band settled upon him. Ready to snap at any slight movement.

"Yeah?" He called out as he shuffled around, quickly putting on his suit but omitting the jacket.

"Its me." Peter replied. Shit. He couldnt afford to be sick, he wanted to work on these cases, he couldnt smooth talk anyone and keep up his reputation like this. Being sick would get him out of the office and on Peters radar even more.

"Oh. Hey."

Pause.

"You gonna let me in Neal?" The man questioned from the other side, Neal groaned under his breath and opened the door.

"Yeah sorry I was, I was cleaning up a few things. Mozzie was here last night and left a mess. Aha." He greeted and allowed his friend inside. Peter made his way in and set down a coffee hed picked up for the kid.

"Ah thanks."

"Thought I would pick you up today, ya know. Maybe clear up some things. Im sorry I was on you about yesterday."

Neal shook his head and smiled, accepting the coffee. "No, don't. It's fine."

Peter seemed content with his response and changed the subject by taking a peek at Neal's most recent painting. "Not plotting to use this for anything illegal right?" He laughed.

Neal shrugged and smirked just a little, he wasn't denying it. Peter's face twisted into an accusing kind of serious and raised a brow, his felon just snickered and shook his head.

"I'm just messing with you, come on."

"Mmhm..." Peter returned the grin and shook it off, Neal always kept him on his toes, that was for sure. Caffrey coughed a little under his breath, doing his best to fight down the incurable itch that was crawling up his throat. He moved to his room and grabbed his jacket as an escape, but as he set down his coffee and slipped his arms through the sleeves a violent cough ripped through his chest. It didn't stop there, he hadn't had a fit since earlier that morning and had been hoping that the coffee had satiated it, but the attack did just that, attacked. After he didn't stop Peter became suspicious and made his way to his friend.

"Neal?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay.." He managed between coughs, finally he was able to stop and breath for a moment. Eyes red and watering, deep shaky breaths filling his battered lungs. A few straggler coughs made their way out but it seemed that they they were finished, for the moment.

"You sure?" Peter continued. Caffrey just smirked and tried to play it off.

"I'm sure. Just some coffee down the wrong pipe."

Peter nodded and sighed in what almost sounded like relief. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The two unlikely partners joined each other in the walk to the car and left for work.

...

The morning was rough, he had to duck to the bathroom a lot, and without people noticing. When they did notice, he needed excuses. Getting some fresh air, checking the break room for a snack, picking up ink replacements for his pens but the reasons were running out.

The smooth talking con was again in the bathroom, only this time he wasn't just skipping out to cough his chest out, but this time he was loosing his breakfast. A mix of coffee and a breakfast muffin certainly didn't mix well a second time. He braced himself on the stall walls with trembling arms, nausea wasn't something he was familiar with, again, he didn't get sick. In fact, last year he didn't even come down with a sniffle, he was the height of health 99.9 percent of the time. Too bad he was sitting at that left over 1 percent now. Neal stared down at the toilet with glazed over eyes, he wanted nothing more than to sleep but he couldnt just leave. He and mozzie had things they were working on and if anyone found out he was sick that would definitely put him on the map. People checking in on him, doting on him. In a way it was nice to have people care, but only when he wanted them to. The feeling of his stomach sitting at the base of his throat was driving him mad and he fought down a whimper but as he did that dreadful cough played its way back to the stage and with it's attack came anything that may have been left inside. He clamped his eyes shut to try and defeat the light headedness he was suffering from, but as he did so he heard the familiar creek of the bathroom door opening. He caught his breath in his throat and breathed as quietly as he could. Murdering the trigger like feeling in his stomach that was ready to fire once again.

Once he heard whoever it was move into a stall, he made for his escape. Rushing to the sink he turned the water on and grabbed a paper towel to wash his face but ended up dry heaving several times.

"Neal?"

Said man jumped in surprise when Jones walked in. He stopped in his tracks seeing the flustered man before him.

"Jones." Neal smiled the best he could which wasn't necessarily the class act he normally fancied.

"You okay?" Jones was prying, but he was easy enough to shake. After some awkward short chit chat Neal strode out the door, embracing the chance to breath in peace.

"Neal?"

Damn it what now. Neal, with an unmasked wash of irritation spun around and stared his handler in the face.

"What." He snapped. "If you're gonna ask if I'm okay don't bother."

Peter narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his hips as he took a breath to calm his temper.

"I wasn't. I was going to tell you I found a lead in our case. But now I'm wondering if I should be asking." He countered, Neal paused a bit, dumbfounded. He'd lost his cool, not good.

"Uh, No. No I'm good. Sorry just uh, burned myself on my coffee."

Peter was not sold.

"In the bathroom."

Pause.

"Y-eah." Neal couldn't keep eye contact, he was cornered, and his brain wasn't willing to cooperate in getting him out of it.

Another few still seconds went by as Neal refused to look his boss in the eye, whereas the other had no quarrel with gazing down at the man.

"You're flushed. You sure everythings g-"

"It's fine." Neal quipped again. Peter took an aggravated sigh and a slight step back to rest his stance at an angle.

"Neal Caffrey." He mused. This caught Neal's attention, making him bring his head up and tilt it just enough to seem accusing. He didn't like the smirk Peter was wearing. "Come with me." He ordered and Neal had no choice but to follow. He took the young man outside and once they were in his car, the agent brought a hand up and placed it firmly to Neals forehead without any warning.

"Peter, what are y-" He protested as he pulled away.

"That's what I thought. You _are_ sick." Peter deduced with a disapproving sigh.

"No, I told you. Just didn't like the coffee."

"You said you burned yourself."

"That too."

"Jones texted me and said you were acting strange."

Neal shook his head slightly and rested his head against the seat, turning to look out the window in defeat. Soon after however he turned his attention back to Burke.

"Well what're you gonna do. People get sick sometimes even con artists..."

"What cant sneak your way out of it?" Peter teased, but shrugged and looked away when Neal sent visual daggers in his direction. "Alright, alright." He laughed. "I'm sorry youre not feeling well."

"Thank you." Neal replied firmly.

With that he moved to exit the car, but simultaneously Peter started it.

"Don't get out, I'm taking you home."

"What?" Neal jabbed, he kept his eyes on the man beside him and waited.

"You cant work in your condition, besides you'll get everyone else sick too. "

"Peter you can't bench me just because Ive got a bug, it'll be gone tomorrow."

"Well good, then you can come back to work tomorrow."

Exasperated Neal again rested his head against the seat, and found himself peering out his window. Time seemed to fly quickly as they drove through the city, despite heavy traffic it didnt take long to get him home. The two walked into the apartment, Neal a bit begrudgingly. As they did however they were greeted by Mozzie who was listening to mozart and sipping a glass of Chardonnay, a book labelled Conspiracy Theory Facts.

"Moz, what are you doing?"

"Whys the suit here? Arent you guys normally out ridding the world of morally decent men by this hour?"

"Criminals, yes." Peter smiled and slapped a firm hand to Neals back, causing the man to cough hard several times. Mozzie blinked in surprised and slight concern. "Neals sick." Peter grinned. "He needs to rest, cant work till hes better."

"Neal?" Mozzie wondered in a disbelieving voice. "You've only been sick like-"

"I know...Moz. Its fine. Peter just likes to play mother hen."

The older man turned to give Neal an annoyed glance, of course the younger sent it right back at him.

"I cant have you on cases if youre gonna cough all over our suspects."

"Well good, I can get things done that I normally never have time for." His notes were matter of fact and sharp.

Peter plastered a knowing smile across his often stern features. "Yeah, as long as its in here."

"What?" Neal questioned. Turning his gaze back to his handler once more.

"Yep. I'm placing you under house arrest until you're well." Peter informed, making Neal gawk at his words. He couldnt be serious could he?

"Come on Peter I-"

"Nope."

"But I have-"

"No."

"Peter can't-"

"Neal." The man warned, Caffrey backed down and sighed, of course causing him to cough several times leaving his throat sore and his head throbbing.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch this patriarchal drama unfold, I have somewhere to be." Mozzie added, causing some awkard vibes between the felon and the Fed.

"Yeah, see ya later." Neal said as he guided his friend to the door and watched him leave, then sharply jerked back around to face the agent. "House arrest are you serious? I'm not a child Peter."

"Of course not, for a child it would be called being grounded."

Neal, annoyed, took a seat at his table. He was feeling too miserable to argue and his nausea was making a nasty come back.

"I want you well Neal. Elizabeth will be worried. I'll be sending a doctor by to check on you and make sure this isnt anything serious."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Neal sat back in his chair. "Why are you so worried about me? In just a criminal working for the agency until I can get this anklet off and get back to work."

"That's the fever talking. I'll see you later Neal, doctor should be by before 4 this afternoon. Let him do what he needs to get you well, thats an order." Peter added, he knew Neal, hed do anything to get a clean bill of health, including conning a doctor.

"Him? You couldnt even get me a girl?"

Peter raised an amused brow. "Women have a tendency to cave under the charm of Neal Caffrey, so no. I know the guy, he's good. Let him treat you."

"Only if I get a lollipop and a sticker at the end."

Peter laughed at the sarcasm this man was able to dish out so easily. If he didnt know any better, he'd say his pet casenova didn't much like doctors.

"You know...I was a doctor, I could-"

"I'm gonna pretend I didnt hear that. Bed Neal. Promise."

"Yeah, yeah I promise." The young con accepted and showed his friend out. "Have a good day Peter. Dont fret about me too much.."

Peter called back with amusement lacing his tone. "Goodbye."

Neal hung his head out the door. "I mean it! You'll get wrinkles!"

"Bed Neal!"The words thundered back with an echo as the man was getting further away. The blue eyed man sighed and closed the door. A nap didnt sound bad, perhaps it would sooth his upturned stomach and kill off his migraine.

...

Light penetrated his eyes as he slowly came to, his head heavier than lead as he lifted it from his pillow. His stomach felt better, but with how much his head hurt he could have sworn he had a hangover. Each movement ached like he'd had his skull in a vise grip for the last week. It was then that he realized why he was awake, someone was knocking at the door...rather relentlessly. Mozzie?

He forced himself from his bed and moved to his door and pulled it open. "Mozzie I thought you-" he began, that is until he realized that it wasnt mozzie at all. Instead he found himself looking up at a very tall man with looks almost as good as his own. With green eyes and thick brown hair the man was probably quite popular with the ladies. He wore a pair of beige slacks and a blue dress shirt with a tie so Neal was sure this was the man Peter had mentioned. Did that mean...?

A quick glance at the man's watch informed him that it was currently 3:45 in the after noon. Somehow, he had slept for roughly five hours. He couldnt believe it, and for a moment forgot how to speak.

Neal huffed out an apology and greeted the man before him.

"Sorry, I thought you may have been a friend I was expecting. Can I help you?"

The taller of the two politely nodded. "Yes. William Hoist. I'm looking for Neal Caffrey?"

Neal took in a sharp breath through his teeth and tilted his head. "Sorry, cant say I know him. Good luck finding your guy though." Caffrey evaded and began to close the door until the man held out a hand and stopped it half way.

"So...if youre not Neal Caffrey, then who are you?"

The convict sighed, fighting down a very urgent cough. "Nick Halden."

"Good then you wont mind my intrusion." William stated as he rather quickly pushed through the door, forcing Neal out of the way to avoid taking it to the face. He watched in disbelief as the intruder placed a rather large leather bag on the table, not minding the glass of wine he had to move.

"Um actually I do mind." Neal retorted as he opened the door wider, suggesting the man leave. William just sort of chuckled under his breath and sat back in one of the chairs.

"Have a seat Caffrey. Peter told me several of your aliases as well as excuses you may have to dismiss me."

With this Neal rolled his eyes just a bit and closed the door quietly, not bothering to ignore the raging cough that surfaced as he did so. Peter had been serious huh. Honestly getting a home visit by a doctor was weird, who did that anymore? Either way, this was a real pain.

...

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I apologize for those who believed I posted a new chapter, I forgot to proofread before I posted this chapter and the error's were too much for me, so I edited it. Here is the revised version. Thanks for your patience!** Thank you for your reviews! I didn't expect so many people to enjoy this. It's just sort of a fun, cute fic that I felt like writing. Please welcome the next chapter.

* * *

Neal sat back in his chair with a sigh, his head pounding away like a sledge hammer to brick, his throat on fire to the point that he avoided swallowing all together. Thankfully his stomach was somewhat intact for the time being, a blessing he would cherish. Neal's crystal blue eyes locked with the intruders emerald greens. The man pulled a folder out of his Mary Poppins bag and slid it over to his patient. It was blue with a logo on the bottom right hand corner.

"This is my official appointment with you. Set up by Mr. Peter Burke for a Mr. Neal Caffrey today." He explained as he watched Neal read it over. The con shook his head in disbelief, allowing his gaze to wander about the room in an attempt to reign in his thoughts. William remained silent as he watched the young man before him.

"May I ask what is wrong? Do you have a certain hatred for doctors? I'll have you know it took me an hour to drive here."

This caused Neal to give him a sarcastic look and tilt his head the way he does before he says some snide remark. Though no such comment came, instead he gathered his cool and took a shaky breath. Ignoring the painful itch in his throat and chest. He leaned forward and smiled ever so slightly, folding his hands together on the table after pushing away the folder.

"You know, I think he does this to annoy me."

"I'm sorry?"

Neal laughed.

"Well you see, he forgets that I am a grown man. I am sitting here, at my dining room table with a private doctor to tell me what I already know. I'm sick. End of story. And I'm sure the best thing for me, is to drink plenty of fluids, eat light nutritious foods, sleep, and get an air humidifier. There, I do believe that concludes our visit for today, thank you so much for coming please let Peter know I'll be alright, and I'll get the door for you."

Neal stood and moved to open his apartment door but before he even got five feet he stopped, because the doctor began to laugh. A bit confused Neal glanced around the room to see if something was out of place that might have come off as humorous.

"Doc?" Caffrey questioned, a bit alarmed.

"Oh, forgive me." William chuckled as he took a deeper breath and seemed nothing less than entertained. "Its just everything you're doing, Burke said you would do."

Neals brows furrowed together and he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and tried to relax. There was very little he could do to make the situation any better, Peter knew him too well. This man was prepared for anything he could dish out. No excuse would work.

"You wanna get this over with kid?"

Neal oggled the man and let his hands fall against his legs for a loud clap.

"Do I look like a _kid_ to you?...despite popular belief Peter is too _YOUNG_ to be my father. Though he does have this strange complex..."

"Oh, no of course not. Youre every bit the handsome rogue your reputation makes you out to be. But right now its your behavior. I do apologize in advance but you remind me of some of my younger patients who want nothing more than to argue a subject they cannot change. Now come on. Lets get busy."

Caffreys shoulders visibly fell as he, though bitterly, took his seat once again. Something happened though as he sat down and his stomach did a horrible kind of back-flip making Neal throw a hand over his mouth and bolt to the bathroom, nearly knocking his chair over. Genuine concern placed itself on Williams face, but he remained seated. He was well aware how degrading and embarrassing it could be for someone to become ill like this in front of someone. Especially a superior figure. Anyone else may have been disturbed by the ugly sounds of retching but not Hoist. He was used to these sounds and simply wanted to help. After ten minutes or so Neal weakly emerged from the bathroom, obviously having just washed his face. Without a word he sat down again and this time slower.

"No more arguments, alright?"

Neal simply nodded and was grateful that his fever masked the faint blush that dusted his cheeks.

The first thing the doctor did was take out a digital thermometer and run it across Neal's forehead and down by his temple. The machine beeped an alarm like sound and William raised a serious brow, all amusement gone completely from his expression. He put the device back into the bag and scribbled some quick notes onto a page inside the folder Neal had pushed away.

"What's the damage boss..?" Neal practically whimpered, his eyes were heavy as he slouched a bit in his chair.

"103.9 degrees..."

Next Hoist pulled out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, taking basic vitals. Neal winced at the increasing pressure but didn't protest. He seemed to not even register as William moved to be by his side and knelt down on one knee, placing the cool plate to his chest and then his back, listening for tell tale signs of potentially serious problems. The time stretched onward in relative silence. The only noises to he heard was the shuffling around by the doctor and the occasional tinkering of items touching each other as he used them. Staying seated in his chair was becoming difficult and remaining upright only seemed to worsen his nausea. As the check up went on, Caffrey began to develop uncomfortable chills that delivered goosebumps all the way up and down his body.

"Doc...could I just-" Neal began, thankfully for him the man understood and took a step back, allowing his patient to move from the chair slowly across the room to his bed. Limiting the talk now, William simply followed and took a seat beside it, watching with a hint of sympathy as the normally determined, confident, smooth talker slipped beneath his blankets with a mild groan.

"Arent we done yet?" Neal complained though his voice was muffled as he had pulled the blanket clear up to his nose to try and warm up. "Let a grown man die in peace.."

Hoist graced him with a light scoff of a laugh as he again opened his bag.

"Unfortunately if I allow you to die without finishing the proper steps to treat you, I'll lose my license."

"What a tragedy..." Sarcasm.

William sighed as he shifted items around in his bag, Neal was unable to see much past his pillow but wished that things could be quieter. The room was all but spinning and his stomach was making some very unsettling twists and turns beneath the blanket.

"I'm going to give you something for your fever, its got to come down. And I'll also be giving you something to help lessen your nausea a bit."

The idea of relief was very comforting to the con, until of course his arm was pulled from under the blanket and back out into the cooler air. Neal grimaced and huffed in annoyance, all he wanted to do was rest and this man seemed to be doing everything he could to prevent it.

Caffrey watched as the man tapped at a syringe filled with a substance that for all he knew could have been anything.

"Come on..." He whined, it sounded strange to him, he didn't complain about situations like that. Immediately he tried to cover. "Do you have to use a needle? Not that I care, but why don't you just give me a bottle of Zofran and call it good...?"

Hoist seemed a little irritated by the mans childish words.

"That's exactly what this is, please hold still."

Neal slipped his arm back beneath the covers. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

William wore an inquisitive expression but then a smirk played just barely at the corner of his mouth. He folded his hands together for a moment and locked eyes with Neal who couldn't seem to keep eye contact.

"You dont like needles do you?"

Neal felt as if a sword had been plunged right through his gut, nearly causing him to hurl all over himself and anyone within close proximity. Hoist observed as Neals jaw became more taught and he looked away with a teary shine in his tired eyes. With a huff of embarrassment and perhaps discontent he roughly placed his arm back out into view.

"Just do it."

William didn't take time for words, instead he used an alcohol cloth to clean the clammy skin and then with expert precision delivered the shot. Neal flinched a little at the sharp bite but ignored it the best he could. As soon as it had started it was over, and he was already feeling a little cloud-nineish. The medicine helped very quickly, giving room for a very sleepy haze to fall over the young man.

"There ya go." William smiled and sighed as he stood to his feet. "That should help quite a bit. Don't fight sleep, get some rest. I'll follow up with Peter. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Caffrey."

"Doc."

The man stopped short of the door and looked back at his weary patient. "Hm?"

"Don't call me Mr. Caffrey. It's Neal."

William released a short, breathy laugh and nodded.

"Alright. Neal." He looked down for a moment and seemed to be looking for words. "Neal, I'm sorry to say this but I think you need to stay in a hospital for a few days."

A whole new expression fell upon Neal's face, a mix of exasperation and indignation. "Why?" A curiousness in his tone now, and perhaps slight fear but that part was mostly hidden.

"Your lungs. You've got fluid and your breathing is a bit of a concern. I was going to ask Peter how he felt about it but I think its in your best interest. I'm going to make a few calls and then I'll be back. Keep your phone turned up."

"Am...um.." Neal began but was a bit bothered by what he was about to say. "Am I...safe? It's not that bad right?"

William shrugged. "You're okay right now, but you wont be if we don't get your lungs taken care of. I'll be back, get some rest okay? See ya soon."

With that the doctor left the small apartment and Neal relaxed against his pillow, the gentle wave of relief washing over him. His nausea was being effectively tamed, and his head was so full of fog that it didn't have time to produce pain. Within only a few minutes Neal was asleep.

* * *

"Hey Peter." William addressed as his friend answered on the other line.

Peter was pleased to receive the call, he was wondering how the appointment with Neal had gone, he only hoped that Will hadn't been given a hard time.

"Hey." Burke smiled as he walked to his car, his shift finally over for the day. "How's Neal?"

"Well, he could be better."

Concern flooded Peter's senses, was Neal really that bad? He tried to turn his focus more on driving, he could worry once he was off the road. He listened as William started to speak again.

"He's got pneumonia, and it doesn't sound good. He needs a hospital, I gave him something for his nausea which should help him sleep too, but I think he needs to go in."

"Yeah." His friend accepted the news. He was hoping for a happier verdict.

"Did you know he is afraid of needles?"

Surprised Peter just sort of chuckled and sighed. "No I didn't, did everything go alright?"

"Sure, but anyway I can send someone to pick him up but I don't think he will appreciate an ambulance."

"No, no I'll take him. Thanks Will, this means a lot."

"Anything for a friend."

With that the two hung up and Peter continued on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading! This may or may not be the last chapter. Occasionally I am open to ideas for further chapters. So message away if you have any ideas. No guarantees but it will be fun to read your thoughts!

Oh the thoughts that spiraled about in his head, Neal couldnt focus on one individual thought. It was all such a mess. The room smelled of flowers, paper and laundered blankets. Along the window sill were three different vases, each filled with a different bloom and adorned with get-well cards and sympathy notes. He didnt know who all had brought them since he had been asleep but it didnt matter. Peter had gone to a meeting he couldnt miss and so the room was quieter than usual, which was a good thing. Groggily the young man sat up in his bed and winced as he accidentally yanked on the i.v line in his left arm. After glaring at it for a time he sighed deeply and sat up the rest of the way using the beds machinery, though it hurt more than it should have, he settled with half way. He felt like a bit of a tangled mess at the moment. An oxygen mask rested over his nose and mouth leaving his face feeling clammy, he had an i.v, thankfully only one, tape in the crook of his other elbow probably from a blood draw, as well as one on top of his hand. He wasn't entirely sure what all had happened, he could only remember bits and peices.

"Think..." He uttered to himself. Trying to place the events of last night. Peter had shown up at about six p.m, telling him he needed to get ready to go to the hospital. A few annoying threats here and there and he'd found himself in Peters car. After that things got blurry. He remembered that after being admitted for his pneumonia, he had started having serious stomach pain. Of course everyone had assumed it was just the effects of his illness but after a few choice curse words he had been sent for a cat scan, and after that it was all blank.

Suddenly a louder than necessary knock filled the room and his senses as Peter walked in.

"Gk...ya know...you dont need your cop knock here." Neal groaned. "People are sleeping..."

Peter just paused and gave him a rather plain 'are you serious' face.

"Good morning..." The older man greeted and set down yet another get-well card on the dresser below the tv.

"Morning..."

The agent sighed and stood beside his charge's bed.

"How are you feeling."

"Not good. What happened?"

Peter smiled just a little and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Well, you had surgery."

Neal paused for a moment but then just scoffed. "Nice try Fed..."

Peter blinked in surprise and then just laughed a bit. "No I'm serious. You came down with extreme stomach pain and when they scanned you they found you had appendicitis."

Neal fell silent again. Blank confusion pooling in in his tired blues.

"For real?"

"For real." Peter responded.

"Of all the things.."

Burke noticed the faint sense of guilt fill the small room and realized that his partner was actually a little embarrassed, though he wasn't really sure why. Its not like it was unheard of for it to happen to adults. Perhaps it was because he was being taken care of by someone other than himself?

"What are the chances I get to go home today?" Neal tried with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

The older man took a bit of a sharp breath inward and rocked on his feet for a brief second.

"Not good." He replied. Short and simple, at least it got his point across.

"So...I'm guessing the surgery went well?"

"Yeah. It went fine, after they got you down. They couldn't do it until your fever lessened and you refused to allow the surgery even though your life was on the line."

Neal listened intently, the subtitles on the tv in the background somewhat distracting him for the moment.

"Sorry." The con muttered. "I dont remember any of that."

Peter shrugged and picked up a brochure on affordable health care as something to fiddle with.

"Thats fine. They said you might not." Peter said, and placed the pamphlet back down to the night stand beside the clunky wired phone.

"But once you were sedated a bit things went fine. They got your fever down to a tolerable temp and the surgery was over in about an hour. No complications."

Peter watched as Neals expression visibly relaxed.

"Well, I've got to go. Having lunch with El and then I've got a meeting with Hughes." He explained.

"I'll pay you to sneak me some take out."

"Not a chance." The other chuckled knowingly.

"So, you've got another case, whats up...?"

Peters brows furrowed and his shoulders shifted a short degree.

"What do you mean?"

Neal just smirked. "The last time you looked like that we ended up on the baseball field..."

Peter just chuckled a little and sighed.

"Well it doesn't concern you, or me either for that matter. Just some news."

"Oh come on. Tell me. I'm stuck here in a hospital what can I do?" The con artist laughed but immediately stopped as the sudden contraction of his abdominals sent a jolt of pain through his torso.

"Easy now." Peter chimed and moved towards the window. "Alright, but only because I feel sorry for you."

Neals whole figure seemed rigid with anticipation. He assumed either Peter just won the lottery or there was a case he was particularly excited about. He was leaning towards the last one.

"You ever been to see the crown jewels?" The man finally asked and tilted his gaze from the window to his pet convict.

Neals eyes widened in what could have either been shock or amazement.

"Someone stole some of It."

"No." Neal retorted. "There's no way."

Peter scoffed and held out his hands suggestively.

"It's true. They believe the thief was an American tourist. But its on the down low, they don't want anyone knowing that its missing. Its all under lock down with the reason being 'cleaning and restoration'"

The agent watched as the younger of them sighed, though carefully to not stress his post surgery muscles. Burke glanced at his watch and seemed a bit displeased, moving to the door.

"I've got to go. I can't miss lunch with her."

"But it's a trend..?" Neal snickered and only received a fiery stare from his keeper.

"Go to bed Caffrey. Your better judgement fell asleep." Though the words were stern there was a hint of amusement to them.

"Have fun Peter."

The two locked eyes one more time and Neal smiled faintly, watching his friend leave and close the door behind him. The patient laid back and closed his eyes, he really was tired and his body was starting to ache more. Suddenly the door opened again and Neal, a bit annoyed, looked up but to his surprise watched Peter walk back in with a puzzled expression.

"Did she cancel?"

Burke looked up with a bit of an accusing look.

"What?"

Neal watched as the man clicked his tongue for a second as if searching for very precise words.

"You're not, interested in this whole crowned jewels thing right?" His mentor asked with a suspicious aura about him. Neal just grinned but looked away.

"Nah. I've had my fun with that whole thing."

Peter notably relaxed and let out a breath he'd apparently been holding in.

"Ah. Good." But then he sent the same accusing expression straight to his young delinquent and put his hands on his hips in the classic ' Peter Burke' stance. "What does that mean?"

Neal blinked and waved his hand.

"Nothing."

"No. No I want to hear this." The man said and held his own sort of knowing but very serious face. Neal smirked innocently and picked up the wire to his i.v.

"I'm on narcotic pain relievers, I don't have the proper mind set to go through an interrogation."

Peter glared for a moment and held an iron clad stare but let it go and let his arms drop to his sides. He patted the younger mans blanket covered leg and then went to the door.

"Behave." He warned. "And get some rest. They will probably bring lunch to you in about an hour."

"Bye Peter." Neal urged and closed his eyes. The agent flipped the lights off and left quietly, this time not returning.

Lunch wasn't as awful as it could have been, but how bad can chicken broth be? He couldn't finish it but the warmth and another dose of pain medication helped him to fall into a deep sleep, which he welcomed.

...

Morning came quietly, the suns gentle rays peering through the blinds that covered the large windows helped him to wake up. He was allowed to have some coffee, though it tasted more like dark roasted cardboard in a cup. After his drink was finished his doctor came in to check his incisions, which were healing nicely and checked his vitals which were in the normal range. His lungs were still in rough shape though, and the headaches didn't lighten up. Yesterday he was sure he was on the mend, but it just turned out to be the amount of medication he had been on that made him feel better. Today he wasn't feeling well, his chest would occasionally send him sharp pains, once in a while he would have a sudden wave of nausea, and his cough was beginning to come back which sent extreme pain through his gut. The nurse had come in and given him a cough suppressant with an amount of codeine which definitely helped but it didnt completely eliminate the urge to cough, just made it mostly tolerable.

Just then a nurse came in with a male assistant and smiled.

"I know you're sick, but the doctor says you need to walk around for a little bit to get your body moving again. Do you think you can manage it for us?"

Neal nodded and allowed the two to help him up. He was sore for sure, but nothing he couldnt handle as long as he was careful. After a few baby steps and awkwardly covering his backside with his gown, he decided he could do it on his own.

"I'll disconnect this for now while you're up walking. But later we will have to use it again." The nurse said as she let him take off his oxygen and disconnected his i.v. After they left he found his clothes in the drawer below the tv. Someone had washed them, and if he were to guess he would say it was El, but who knew. He got dressed a bit clumsily, he wished he had something nicer to wear but a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt would have to do. He slipped on his socks over the top of the compression stockings and then, though he struggled, managed to get his shoes on.

He took a moment to breathe, realizing just how exhausting it was just to get dressed and do daily tasks.

Once he was calmed down again he moved out the door of his room slowly, making his wall down the hall. It was painfully quiet, just the sounds of machines whirring and beeping, the clicking of computer keyboards, and the occasional shuffling of papers or short few words between staff were all that filled the area.

As he walked slowly, the nurses would occasionally smile at him, or ask if he needed anything. After about six laps, he went on again, but this time instead of turning left around the corner to loop back around, he went right. The hall took him towards the exit doors and into another main hall of the hospital. Following the signs he used stairs and slowly went down each flight, stopping a handful of times to breathe and inspect his incisions. He fought off the dizziness that threatened to send him tumbling down each set of stairs he came across. Thankfully no one asked him any questions as he made his way down the different corridors to the next set of stairs and finally he made it to the first floor. Once there Neal went in through a set of maintenance doors and found a building exit near the laundry room.

"Finally..." He hummed to himself, leaning against the side of the building to catch his breath once again and hold his stomach.

...

"I know, I know, you want him to have a friend. But dont you think Satchmo is happy just the three of us?" Peter tried to convince his lovely wife. Elizabeth just laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, if we ever do get another dog, I think it should be a girl."

Peter nearly choked on his food.

"You just want puppies..." He muttered and gave his wife a coy smile.

"Maybe." She teased.

Just as Peter was about respond his phone rang, the familiar tune singing out through his suit pocket. He gave his wife an apologetic look and she just took another sip of her wine. He figured that meant she wasnt real happy but not upset either.

"Hello?" He answered. El listened intently as she took a bite of her fish. "What..?"

She immediately noticed his change in tone, he sounded worried, angry, confused. "Thank you."

With that he hung up and sighed heavily. His lips pursed as he kept his gaze away at random areas of the room to aparently keep his emotions in check.

"What is it hun?"

The man just leaned back.

"Neal is gone. Aparently he left the hospital earlier while they were making him walk."

His wife seemed exasperated as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Can't you just track him down?" She asked, hoping that her lunch wasn't being cut short but also concerned for Neal.

"No. The anklet wasnt on him, I had to take it off for his surgery and they didnt want it back on yet because of possible swelling."

"Well, I guess you had better go find him." She replied with a kind smile.

"You sure? I could have the others go search first."

So just lowered her head a little and kept her eyes locked with his.

"Go on hun. You know you're the one who knows him best. He respects you, and even fears you a little, if you find him you can probably talk him into coming back with you."

"You know you're the best wife on this planet right?" He complimented as he leaned in closer and kissed her.

"I know. Now go teach him a lesson." She smirked.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Peter rushed to his car and left calling up Jones and giving him the news. "Jones check every airport within twenty miles. Neal took off."

He had some suspicions as to why and where his criminal had run off to.

...

The next day Neal was a mess, but he was hiding it well and keeping up on doses of over the counter cold medicines. He was pleased to finally be back in Britain, it was a nice place for the most part.

Though his body ached he had managed to swing a deal and get some more powerful pain relief from a street friend he hadn't seen in a number of years.

A lot had happened in the twenty four hours or so since his departure from the hospital. He now wore a nice suit with a value of around three grand, a pair of new shoes and his sickly hair had been slicked back making him look quite professional.

Neal leaned up against an alley wall, looking down at a man with red curly hair, an equally red five-o'clock-shadow and gauged ears. He wore a black T, and a pair of dark blue, holy jeans, and a worn out set of sneakers. Overall this guy didnt look like much. Maybe forties, and judging by the condition of his shoes he didnt own a car. Neal looked on at the hypodermic needle that stuck out of the guys left arm. He hung around for a short while to be sure there weren't any bad side effects. Creating a fairly strong tranquilizer had been easy enough, getting it into the guy was harder since the dude clearly knew how to fight. Most likely from years of street living. How he pulled off the theft was a wonder of the world, he obviously was a part of a team.

He slipped off the latex gloves and dropped them into a storm grate, walking off with the backpack that held a royal crown and orb. It was one thing to steal them, but he would be more renound if he returned them undetected. It wouldnt be easy, the furnace was hot at the moment, armed guards pouring around in and out defending the rest of the treasure. But this was Neal Caffrey.

Because they were trying to keep the theft as low profile as possible, they were still allowing tourists to see the other attractions. Just not the jewels. The most busy time to go to the Tower of London would probably be on a Saturday around mid afternoon.

And so the plot was set, doing such a feat without Mozzie would be difficult but he was confident enough without him. He just hoped it worked.

...

Neal sat outside a coffee shop just north of big Ben, he'd done it. It was close, and he was a bit concerned with the incision on his stomach that had opened up a little. Duct tape had fixed it for the moment but he was sure he needed to go see a doctor. Even his level of con artist couldn't confidently do this sort of medical treatment. Water prickled his eyes just a little as the searing pain came in waves in his mid section. His head sweaty and his suit a bit desheaveled. He'd managed to put the jewels back in place but he'd been caught leaving a sectioned off hallway, of course they'd persued assuming he'd stolen some artifact and of course he'd ran, he couldn't afford to be caught by them. If only they knew the jewels were back, and not in his back pocket.

"Shit..." He cursed for once. His head hurt so much, and he felt like he could hardly breathe after running so fast and far. Despite his ego, all he wanted was for someone to show up with a set of handcuffs and take him to a hospital. Wincing he laid his head down on the table, then reached into a womans purse from the next table across and took out her phone without her noticing.

He hesitated for a moment but his extreme discomfort urged his thumbs to punch in the familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Peter..." Neal said cheerfully. "How was lunch with-"

"Neal! Where are you!?" The man demanded and Neal had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment to reduce the risk of going deaf. From the other line he heard a muffled 'track this number'. Wouldnt be long now. "Neal what the hell are you doing in London?" The interrogation continued.

"Well, I just came to sight see..." The con answered but then erupted into a violent cough and had to spit out a mouthful of gunk from his battered lungs.

"Damn it Neal, you stay put. I swear if you run off again I'll cuff you to my desk."

"Kinky..." Neal said weakly but with enough sass for Peter to hear. The wind picked up just then and sent a strong shiver down his spine. He was sure that his pneumonia was worsening in some way or another.

"Not funny."

"Aww..." The sick man replied but he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry.."

Instead of getting a response the call ended. Oh well, he knew Peter would be pissed. But there was no way that he was about to let some amateurs pull off the heist of his dreams. Of course he would have taken the whole lot, not just a couple coronation items. Goes to show a true artist versus just a common thief.

As the wind picked up more so Neal began to feel tired, weak and downright miserable. His body hurt literally everywhere, he'd been slammed against a wall by a guard and nearly caught but got away with only an extremely sore shoulder.

Just then someone smashed his face into the table even more so, while at the same time another person twisted his arms behind his back painfully. It didn't take a con artist to know what was happening.

"That was fast..." He groaned and did his best to not call out in pain when he was jerked to his feet. As he was about to give Peter a piece of his mind he locked eyes with a man he'd never met. The guy wore an officers uniform, and had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Were ya waiting for us? Just sitting out here in the open like that?"

Neal rolled his eyes, he wasnt in the mood for these people but he didnt much have a choice now. Handcuffs clasped tightly around his wrists and pinched his flesh if he moved wrong.

"Hey, I just got out of surgery..."

"That some kind of joke?" The man questioned. Cops here didn't mess around.

"No I'm serious, check me.."

Though the officer was skeptical, he realized that his thief was telling the truth. He didnt know how, but it was true.

"Can ya take it easy?" Caffrey asked in a very meek voice. With no strength to protest and desire to run he allowed himself to be taken away. Though before he did, he handed his cuffs back to the officer and walked himself to the squad car. Leaving the officers highly confused and more of less curious. But come on, he had a reputation to keep up with after all.

...

Several hours of interrogating went on after the con had been treated and his wounds fixed up. During the scuffle with the guard he'd actually nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Now however, he found himself alone in a rather small cell. It wasnt so bad though, he was able to lay down on the cot and rest which was pretty much all he wanted. He was thankful for the toilet too as he had thrown up three times already. His head spiraled through a nightmarish roller coaster and the only thing that soothed it was keeping his eyes closed.

He listened as the cell door opened for at least the ninth time but this go around he didnt acknowledge it. They knew he was extremely sick and recovering from surgery, so for all he cared he could stay there until he at least felt better.

"Lets go Neal." The familiar voice said with mild sympathy. The younger of the two sat up and smiled innocently.

"Funny seeing you here..."

"Hands, now." The order came and Neal just sighed holding out his wrists. Peter was in no mood for games, and he knew it.

"You know these won't hold me right..."

" _They_ don't know that. And actually these _will_ , because if you slip out of them I'll deal with you myself."

A shiver fell down Neals shoulders at the threat and decided it was best to not push matters more. He couldn't help but be irritated. Peter made him feel more like a teenage troublemaker who had just been picked up by his father and was gonna get his ass handed to him once he got home rather than the man who just single handedly returned the crowned jewels to London Tower and got away with it all in one day. He felt he deserved some praise honestly. However. No such praise came.

"You have no idea the kind of trouble you're in.."

Caffrey tilted his weary head and sighed.

"Drop the fatherly preach...I know okay?"

"You're lucky I'm not your father Neal, I would have set you straight before you became a con artist."

"That a threat boss?"

"Damn right. Now shut up, it was almost impossible to get you clearance to come home."

Peter tried to keep his stoney federal agent game face on but he knew the hell Neal was going through and despite it being his own damn fault, he still felt bad for him.

Once cleared to leave, and in the car the two remained silent on the way to the airport.

"So why did you come here..."Peter finally broke the awkward tension and paid close attention to what his felon said next.

"I told you, just some sight seeing."

Immediately Peter pulled the car over to the side of the road. Neal was a bit startled and winced at the pain in his stomach and head from jerking to a stop so quickly.

"You're gonna tell me the truth. Now." Peter demanded. His hazel eyes boring deep holes into the younger man, leaving zero room for argument. Caffrey actually sat back a little more and leaned away a bit. Again he felt more like a kid being scolded than an adult facing serious charges.

"Look I-"

"No! Neal. No more excuses, no more lies. You tell me right now, why we are sitting here at the airport in the UK. The United Kingdom Neal! And you had better watch what you say because I am not going to be lenient with you on this."

The felon sighed heavily ignoring the pain in his lower abdomen and looked away. He couldnt lie anymore. This man could cleanse his soul if he wanted to. He was so persistant.

"I..." Neal started, and began to sweat a little. He didn't want to admit what he had done, it was embarrassing. "I returned the crown jewels."

The silence that fell between them was so intense that the anxiety caused Neal to nearly vomit.

"Thats it." Peter growled and began to shift into gear again.

"Peter I'm not lying!" Caffrey bellowed. "You call now and tell them that the jewels were returned and you will see I'm telling the truth.."

"Alrught fine. But they will assume you are the one that stole them."

"No, theres no evidence. The man that stole them is Shaun Becking."

"The guy they found in the alley!?"

Forgetting the fact that technically that was assault Neal faltered a little and nervously fiddled with his fingernails.

"I didnt hurt him. I just knocked him out."

"With drugs." Peter sat back once more and couldnt seem to believe what he was hearing. "Did you steal that needle and substance from the hospital you were in?"

Neal shrugged and tried to focus his gaze elsewhere.

"No. I mean...okay maybe but-"

"Damn it Neal..."This time Peter laughed and he couldn't tell if it was because he wanted to punch him but couldn't or because he was impressed.

"Becking's fingerprints are all over the items." The blue eyed man explained.

"He didnt wear gloves?"

"Can we just let this go?"

"Assuming you're not lying to me.." Peter began. "Why did you do it? You knew you were off anklet so no one else knows you are here, you stole medical supplies to sedate one of your own kind and then return a national treasure to its rightful place? Knowing you would be arrested at some point by me..? So why."

"Firt of all, if I didn't want you to find me you wouldnt have..."

Peter raised a brow and seemed ready to slap him silly.

"I dont know..." Neal began again timidly looking down at his lap and then out the window." I just...I'm the only one allowed to steal that particular treasure okay?" He finally admitted.

The time went on as rain drops began to pelt at the vehicle, leaving tiny streams of water over the windshield. Another five minutes of quiet storming and Neal looked back up at his friend.

"You mean to tell me...that you stole the crown jewels from a thief and placed them back deep inside London tower, risked being caught and or shot by the guards, all because...you were jealous?"

Neal curled his lips a bit and tried to choke down his argument. He didnt have anything good to say against that. The man was right.

"Yeah." He muttered as a blush coated his cheeks.

He felt the car begin to move again and Peter held a simple smirk that left Neal a little uneasy.

"Two months."

"What?" Caffrey responded with a confused look as he slipped out of his hand cuffs.

"No, No. Put those back on." The fed instructed.

"Come on I-"

"Now Neal."

"Peter it's just-"

"You want me to stop this car?" The tone was sharp but amused this time.

Awardly Neal shrugged off his keepers threat and placed the cuffs back onto his wrists. "And you're under house arrest for two months."

The con man gawked at the driver and didnt much like the grin that was plastered on the others face.

"You really cant do this. I have to work for the agency or-"

"And you will. I'll come to you for advice and consulting. Other than that, consider yourself grounded to your apartment until I say otherwise."

"Oh my g- Peter! Does this amuse you!? Do you have any idea how old I am?"Neal protested and grit his teeth together. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh it does. It amuses the hell outta me. And of course I know how old you are I know everything about you."

"Lucky me.." Neal huffed and sat back against his seat, this time a bit more tired.

"Oh and Dr. Hoist has been assigned to you only. You are his only patient until you get well. And dont try to get rid of him, hes being paid more than me to do this so it wont work." The man added as he pulled into the airport. "And by the way I knew all of it. Shaun, the jewels...I just wanted to see if you would be honest with me or not.."

Caffrey jerked his head up, sending a painful spike through his brain in the process.

"Seriously." It was a statement to his captor. Yes, captor at this point.

"In fact the queen was so impressed by your actions that she offered you a knighthood for returning them safely."

Neals jaw dropped to the floor.

"What did you say to them?!" He was nearly out of his seat by this point. To be rewarded for such a feat? It would truly add to his reputation! Plus be awesome, he wouldnt have to fake his knighthood anymore.

"I told them not to encourage you."

Peter laughed outright at the look of pure devastation on the prisoners face. As the two got out of the car Jones was there to greet them, he smiled to Caffrey.

"You know. Out of all the escapees I have to go catch, your cases are always the most exciting." The man chuckled and took Neal by the upper arm authoritatively for added effect.

Once seated on the plane Burke handed Neal a pill bottle with one capsule inside.

"Whats this?" He asked as he took the orange container into his hand.

"From William. He says because of your sudden movements and the damage so soon after surgery you wont be able to handle the flight. You'll get sick everywhere among other things. So this will put you to sleep."

The blue eyed daredevil grimaced.

"He knows about this already?"

"Yep. Here." The agent said as he handed the wanna-be teen a cool bottle of water. The plane felt cold, but he was sure it was because of the fever he was more than likely carrying. The sun was going down now as well, which added a calm theme to the aircraft.

"I think I'll be okay."

Peter huffed and folded his hands. His interrogation face in full drive. "Is this failure to abide by your handler?"

This guy wasnt cutting him any slack whatsoever, Neal watched as he leaned back in his seat and began to read a book. Indignantly he popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with half the bottle of water.

"Good job." The opposite man complimented in a soothing tone.

Neal turned sharply and just glared.

"Do we have a problem Peter Burke?"

The man in question seemed surprised and smiled with an air of innocence.

"No? I said good job. Thats all."

"You've been treating me like a kid since the car..."

Again Peter was more serious but instead just let out a breathy sort of laugh.

"Isnt that what you wanted though? You flew, illegally mind you, to a different country because some other guy stole something before you could and you got jealous. So yes. You act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like one."

Jones sat across from them with a pair of earbuds in and listened to some downloaded podcasts. He'd been expecting things to get a little awkward so he prepared ahead of time. Besides, his job was just to smile and wave until they got Neal back home.

"Peter I don't think you understand just how extensively I am _not_ a kid. Kids don't do the stuff I do.."

The older man was becoming annoyed with the prolonged arguing. He set his book down on his lap not bothering to mark his page.

"But you did. You were damn young when you first started thieving and conning people weren't you? Now go to sleep." His words were strict and even made Neal a little hesitant.

"No. I'm not gonna let this go.."

"Neal..."

"You didnt have to come after me, you..."He paused to yawn and then ran his fingers through his dark hair in a fit of irritation. "You could have sent someone else..."

"Sleep Neal."

"Tch..."

After a few minutes the hotheaded young man found himself relaxing, and though he wanted nothing more than to fight the subject more and tell the man just how much he didnt need him, he simply couldnt. Eventually the sleepy waves that washed over him seemed comforting and once his eyes closed they didn't open again for the remainder of the flight.

...

Once home Neal welcomed his bed, feeling groggy still from the flight he didn't care for food or much of anything for that matter. Though as Peter reunited the tracker with the mans ankle, William knocked and walked in along with a small crew of nurses and assistants each bringing in crates and boxes of supplies. Neal grumbled a litte as he brought in his medical bag and sat down beside him.

"Enough." Peter scolded. "Its my job to keep you alive. Whether or not you want me to."

A few minutes went by as Hoist checked over his vitals. His oxygen was a little low so he had one of his men get the machines hooked up and put a mask over Neals nose and mouth. Once he began breathing through it he felt more relaxed, he hadnt realized how tense he was.

Once finished Neal had been given medication to treat his nausea and his fever, as well as something to help with his lungs and respiratory system. He was given, much to his vexation, another i.v this time in his opposite arm as well.

"I feel like a damn test subject..." The man spat though he was distant and obviously tired.

"Good we will see if you learn anything this time..."Peter jeered. "You got lucky Neal, next time its prison...get some sleep."

"I'll take care of him.." The doctor assured and shook his hand.

"Thanks. I'll be back around if you need me. Let me know if he gets to being a problem.."

Hoist nodded and looked over to his patient who was already asleep.

...

Review!


End file.
